The Replacement
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Elsa Winters has been labeled "the Replacement" since she dated Hans Isles get him over her sister. Now she's the girl you pay to date with for a month to get over your girlfriend. And quite frankly, Elsa can't care less. It gets her out of suspicion. But when Jack Frost asks for her services, Elsa riskily finds herself regretting being just The Replacement.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Elsa Winters has been labeled "the Replacement" since she dated Hans Isles get him over her sister. Now she's the girl you pay to date with for a month to get over your girlfriend. And quite frankly, Elsa can't care less. It gets her out of suspicion. But when Jack Frost asks for her services, Elsa riskily finds herself regretting being The Replacement.**

**The Replacement**

Girls were getting better at sticking by their boyfriends. Either that, or the girlfriends were the ones being dumped. It didn't matter which, it annoyed me a bit anyway.

It wasn't that I was beginning to doubt girl power or anything ludicrous like that. No, I was just barely irked by the fact that I wasn't getting paid to be some other guy's pillow. The money was always good. Good enough to allow my parents and I space. But now that girls had taken a turn in their history, I was getting low on money.

So maybe that was why I had agreed to Jack Frost requirements.

It had begun like a normal day would, how a _normal student's_ would. The thought of that nearly killed me by shock, but I liked it nonetheless. Then Jack Frost had to ruin it.

We were in the same history class, and I was finally comfortable (and maybe even bored) now that we had passed the Witch Trials unit. The teacher had stopped saying anything noteworthy, so I had begun to doodle. The pictures were of snowflakes, snowmen, ice palaces...

Someone tapped my shoulder. I had to bite my tongue to refrain from yelping.

"Nice pictures," Jack whispered from over my shoulder.

I turned my head over my shoulder and got to business.

"Twenty dollars per weeks for one month," I said simply.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"How'd you know?"

I leaned back forward.

"I've been at this for a while. I know that signs," I began picking at my nails with my pencil, "Besides, my cousin won't stop blabbing about your guys' huge break-up."

Jack laughed humorlessly.

"Well, I'll give forty for per week for two months." Jack said.

"Sorry," I replied, "I don't go over a month."

"Eighty dollars for per week for a month and a half," Jack offered.

I turned back to look at Jack, who, now that I looked closer, looked more tired than anyone else in the room.

"Wow, my cousin really did a number on you." I sighed, "Fine, I accept." I noticed that the teacher was beginning to eye us and seemingly did Jack.

"We'll finish this up at lunch," Jack said. Then I (maybe we) decided to listen and see if the white board and/or teacher were saying anything important.

Oh great. He was referring back to the Trials.

* * *

Lunch came around soon enough, history did happen to be the second to final class before it. I sat at my usual table in the far left corner where Anna, my sister, or Rapunzel, my infamous cousin, occasionally joined me.

Luck was in Jack's favor, because none of the above had decided to come and keep me company today. I strained my ears to single out conversations.

Shoes? Nope.

Football? Nope.

Malls? Nope.

Girls? Hmm... None about were about me, so... Nope.

Good. So no one was talking about my agreement to be Jack's Replacement for over a month. Now, I my rules could be set.

Jack, half an hour after lunch had begun, finally joined me.

"You're late," I said dryly.

Jack chuckled.

"I didn't realize that there was a particular time," he replied. "Besides," he added, "you can't blame me for detention."

I sighed through my nose and refrained from telling Jack that I _could_ blame him for getting detention.

"I pay for only half the bill, so I'll let you choose were you want to go." I spoke with simplicity.

"Belle's Garden," Jack replied before adding, "Oh, and you better not be such an ice queen."

_Ice queen_.

The words hit harder than anyone could imagine.

"I will act any way I'd like!" I snapped.

Jack held up his hands in mock defense and the cafeteria quieted down a notch.

"But I will be _kinder_," I said, regaining my composure.

Jack nodded and the cafeteria's volume went up again. When I was positive I wasn't spotlight anymore, I began again.

"I have some minor rules," I looked to see if Jack was following, which was confirmed with a nod. "Here we go:

Rule 1: Hugging is as far as we go in physical terms. That's it. No exceptions.

Rule 2: No bringing my family into this. I can go see your family, but you, in no way, can see mine.

Rule 3: I get paid weekly. That means, every Sunday.

Rule 4: Don't tell anyone about the extra two weeks. I made an exception to you because your pay was good and I know what kind of damage my cousin does.

Deal?"

Jack sighed at my many rules, but agreed.

"Alright," Jack said, "Friday at Belle's Garden then?"

I'd been to Belle's Garden on occasions like this, and it was a pretty good place to go.

I nodded.

"See you then."

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness; I'm just trying this out. Also, for those who like My Name Is Elsa (I'm going to refer to it as MNIE from now on), I'm working on the next chapter.**

**I hope you like this so far!**

**Review= Update**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S. I don't own Frozen or ROTG.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Replacement**

It would have been a lie to say that no one had called me a slut or tool before. It would however, be true to say I'd never been called a slut by a male before. So, Flynn Rider was the first.

It was just a day after I'd struck the deal with Jack and a day before we'd have the date. So, Thursday. That morning had been exhausting. Normally mornings were fine with me, I was always up at crack of dawn. Anna could sleep however long she wanted, the bus wasn't the one late. However, Rapunzel was a different story.

Rapunzel was normally up when I was, which wasn't typically a bad thing. But word had gotten around that I was Jack Frost's Replacement (for a month, no one knew it had an extra two weeks on it), so, naturally, she was mad.

I did my usual routine; wear something thick, put on my gloves, and coax my hair into a bun. I walked down stairs where Rapunzel was staring off into space at the table.

I carefully took a seat next to her.

"Punzie?" I asked. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel exclaimed, sounding both surprised and angry.

"Yup, that's me," I said lightly. I had a bad feeling that there would be 'less than civil conversation' as my mother would call it.

Rapunzel tried to play it cool and picked at her nails.

"So, I heard you are Jack's Replacement. A Replacement for me." She spoke with false calamity.

I bristled at the words 'Replacement' and 'me', but agreed.

"Indeed."

Rapunzel sighed and I grew irritated. Rapunzel was only a year older than me, but sometimes she treated me as if I were five.

"Do you have any idea _why_ I dumped him?"

"No," I said, mocking her tone, "Please enlighten me."

Rapunzel stopped looking at her nails and back up at me.

"He called me a bitch. He called me a bitch because I fessed up to cheating on him. It wasn't like he asked me or anything; I did it completely out of free will. I didn't want to hurt him in the end, but he called me a bitch anyway." Rapunzel ended her rant by looking at me while playing with her hair.

"And now I'm Replacing you even though it was his own fault," I finished for her, "Gottcha."

Rapunzel smiled approvingly, making me irritated enough to want to freeze that smile and mummify it.

"So you'll tell him you've changed your mind then?"

I resisted a growl in my throat.

"What's done is done," I said instead, "If it makes you feel any better, he's paying extra."

"No, that does not make me feel any better," Rapunzel, shrieked, "What would make me feel better is if you, _turned him down_."

Before I could reply, Anna blundered down the stairs in a half awake state.

"Morning," she yawned.

"Morning!" Rapunzel and I spoke in perfect unison as if we weren't arguing just moments before. It was a silent agreement to make sure Anna wasn't ever anything less than happy.

...

At school, I was icy as ever, with the exception of an attempt to end a conversation with Anna. To think, I could just round the corner and make it to my classroom early as attempted. Instead I bumped right into Jack.

"Hello," I said irritably yet monotonously.

Jack smiled.

"I believe it was part of the agreement to meet up and talk in the janitor's closet?"

I blinked.

"What?"

Jack smirked.

"Yeah, I figured the note wasn't from you. The writing was too messy and polite."

I looked down at the note he had laid out in his hand.

"Who-oh." Rapunzel. Of course.

I snatched the note from Jack's hand and tore it up.

"Who saw this?" I sprayed open my hand to display the ripped up pieces of paper.

"Oh, no one," Jack shoved his hands in his pockets sheepishly, "Except for Flynn Rider."

I groaned and face-planted into my hands.

"Of all the people you could of showed, you showed _Flynn Rider_? The dude whose hatred of us could be compared to the heat of a thousand suns?"

Jack chuckled.

"He only found the note on the side of the desk where it had fallen. No big deal, Drama Queen."

"Yes big deal! Do you even know Who Rapunzel's with right now? I'll give you a hint, he saw the note!" I was irked beyond belief. Some people were even looking now.

Jack's jaw slackened and his entire body froze. Then something made me do the same. The halls. Anyone could dismiss it as a fluke, or possibly even miss it, but I knew. I knew that the temperature was dropping.

It wasn't by my hand right? This was my first major freak out at school. And everyone wanted to watch. I tried closing my eyes and counting. Why was the temperature still dropping? Everyone had to have noticed by then.

Ironically, the one person I hated most broke the tension.

"Hey, there's our school's slut! How's it going?"

The crowd took a collective gasp. They all knew my standards. I took a deep breath. Here was for my redemption. It wasn't sure whether it was fortunately or unfortunately, Jack beat me to it.

"Says the guy who helps my girlfriend cheat on me!"

The temperature was normal again, but I knew I had to get out. An argument would break out at any second, and I really did not want to have any more stress.

...

When History came around, Jack didn't do or say much. It was a relief. It was also a bit of a relief to get a note from Jack saying '_See you 8 o'clock Friday at Belle's Garden.'_

It was something normal...

ish.

**A/N: Sorry on how I portrayed Rapunzel. I'm even surprised at how she turned out. A few things before I go on gushing about the reviews: One, please do not ask questions on Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel's relationship. It will be explained over time. Two, yes, both Elsa and Jack have ice abilities. Those will also me explained later. And three, this chapter has the most adult themes I will likely ever write. I'm no good at it, so there.**

**Now, on to the good stuff. Thank you all for the reviews! MNIE new chapter is coming out soon. There's just a lot to brainstorm!**

**Reviews= Update.**

**Love,**

**Sammie.**

**P.S. I don't own Frozen or ROTG.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Replacement**

I wasn't sure who was worse; Anna or Rapunzel, but they were both driving me nuts. It evened out in different ways. Rapunzel was nagging at me to blow Jack off and Anna was busying herself with the fact that I was going on a date with the school's hottest boy.

Like I cared about what either one of them was saying.

"Elsa," Anna sang in a suspiciously sweet tone, "What are you going to wear?"

I groaned.

"A bathing suit," I called back sarcastically.

I heard Anna sigh from across the hall and stomp towards my white and blue clad room.

"If you're going to go out on a date with _Jack Frost_, wear something sexy," Anna said from the doorway. Her eyes lit up, "Like that new dress mother got you for your birthday!"

I glared at Anna (less intensely than I would to most people).

"I'm going to treat Jack like any other guy I've been a _Replacement_ for. And I'm _defiantly_ not going to wear the dress mother got me," I replied. I turned to my closet to pick out my clothes for tonight.

"Well, can I at least pick out what you're going to wear?" Anna pleaded.

"No," I said strictly, "Now out."

Anna tried her puppy-dog face, but I just shook my head.

"I learned to ignore that a long time ago." I stated, a hint of joke in my tone.

Anna pouted, but went to leave the room.

"You're loss!" Anna sang before shutting the door.

I chuckled despite myself and sorted through my clean clothing. It didn't take me long to find a thin, gray, long sleeved turtle neck dress that came down to my knees.

I pulled my hair back into a ballerina bun and did some simple, neutral makeup. I looked up at my reflection. I looked regal, just how father liked it. He would approve of how I looked.

However, he would not approve of _why_ I looked this way in particular. I shook my head, shaking out a few strands of hair. I sighed. Now I would have to redo my bun.

A compulsion hit me. Out of reflex and paranoia, I looked around the room to make sure no one was there. Of course, no one was in the room. Slowly, I had my hand brush over my hair, freezing the rebel strands into place.

I set my hands down and smiled into the mirror. It was a bit unnecessary but...

I looked down at my hands and jumped back from the vanity table with a long string of curses. My hands make an ice print on the table. I'd just barely avoided having it spread.

There was no 'but', what I did was unnecessary and irrational. I tried to calm myself.

"Conceal, don't feel," I said to myself.

It took a few more minutes of thoughtless chanting for it to work. When I was finally calm, I wanted to redo my hair just as a reminder that I never needed to use my magic, _ever,_ but there was a knock at the door. I scrambled out of my room.

I opened the door a quickly painted on my icy composure.

"Hey," Jack greeted, "So are you..."

Jack trailed off and bit his lip.

"What?" I said with impatience.

Jack's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

"Uh, Elsa? Belle's Garden may not be super formal, but... I think it requires shoes."

I looked down at my feet and flushed. I was so preoccupied that I hadn't thought to put on shoes.

"Right." Was all I said before I darted upstairs to get some shoes on.

**~OoO~**

The car ride to Belle's was silent. I couldn't describe it as an awkward silence or a comfortable silence, but I could describe it as a thoughtful silence. It was likely because Jack had never seen me so frazzled.

It was like that until we were seated and the waitress came to put in our order for our drinks.

"Coke," Jack said to the waitress. Most of the guys I'd been a Replacement for ordered that way, so I'd learned long ago to just ignore the rudeness.

"And you, hun?" The waitress asked.

I smiled.

"A water, _please_." I said, stressing the 'please' just a bit.

The waitress scribbled it down on the pad.

"I'll be back with your drinks."

When the waitress left, Jack snickered.

"What, _now_?" I asked with exasperation.

"Nothing, I've just never seen you so _nice_." Jack answered.

"She was nice, so I was nice."

Jack nodded.

"So what did I do to you?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Well," Jack elaborated, "You said you were nice because she was nice. You've been nothing but cold to me, so I'm asking why."

"You dated my cousin. She's a pain, but I guess you know that already. I expected you to be like her," I replied, "Plus, I'm sure you follow along with your posy and brand me like they do.

"That's an awful lot of labeling for someone who hates it when people label her." Jack said.

I blinked. I wanted to sooth myself with the thoughts that my real reason for such coldness was that I needed a distance from everyone for both their protection, and mine but what I'd said was true... as well.

But I couldn't let Jack see my inner war during battle, so I leaned back in my chair.

"Touché."

Jack smiled at his victory and changed the subject.

"So, why do you live with you cousin?"

What? Had he really just said that? In all my life, I'd never gotten that question. Well, once. But that was from Anna. She had a right to now why we'd moved away from our parents.

Jack, however, didn't.

"I'd prefer to keep that a blank," I replied, sucking in air from my nose.

I was sure I wouldn't be surprised to find that Jack wouldn't drop it. So, I guess that was why I was shocked to find that he did.

And I think the weirdest thing was, it wasn't the good kind of shock. It was the shock that got me curious.

"So, anything interesting about you?" I asked.

Jack looked at me strangely.

"Huh. I never thought you would ask me that. Well, um, I have a younger sister. And I'm a mutant," Jack said, guesturing to his white hair and blue eyes, "Everyone else in my family has dark hair and brown eyes."

I softly laughed, which made Jack happy.

"I get it, I'm a bit of a mutant too," I related.

"Yup. And I don't even want to mention on how I was born with pure _white hair_. I guess coming out scared the pigment out of me."

We both laughed. And then we both sobered and looked away in thought. I wondered why Jack found that serious. Maybe he was adopted. If only that could be the just of my differences.

Jack was the first to recover.

"I've never seen you so lively. Most of the time, it's like I'm talking to a rock," he said.

"Are you calling me dumb?" I replied.

"See!" Jack said with a fist pumped, "Humor!"

"So what? Are you going to tell all your friends?" I asked, stripping the playfulness from the situation.

Jack gave me a lopsided smile.

"Nope. It's just between you and me."

I didn't reply, letting the chatter of the room fill the silence.

"Here ya go. Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked, setting down our drinks.

Jack and I nodded and ordered. When the waitress left, I took a sip of my drink.

It was dreadfully plain, like the rest of the evening. Except for the car ride.

"So, we'll have to meet Sunday for the payment*, do you want to do another date then?" Jack asked when I opened the door to exit the car.

"Sure," I nodded, "Where will we go?"

"Oh, I was thinking the ice cream shop down the street. Sound good?" Jack asked.

"Yup. See you then." I punctuated my sentence by slamming the door.

I stepped through the door of m house and caught a glimpse of Jack's car vanishing from view. No, it wasn't one of those cliché 'OMG it's true love' kind of thing that Anna always yakked about.

But I did wonder if the next Replacement date would go better.

**A/N: Well... I did say that I would update today... and I did... I never did say when...**

**Don't kill me!**

**Anyways, tell me what you think!**

*** I recommend going back to the first chapter because I changed the payment deal. Just saying.**

**Reviews= Update**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S. I don't own Frozen or ROTG**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Replacement**

I would do anything for Anna to make her happy. I was smart enough to figure out what would work out in the long run. It was just too bad I wasn't ever able to use them on Anna. Her happiness was that sunshine that shine too bright in your eyes and made you drowsy. And, Saturday morning, it made me _really_ drowsy.

My 'work' at school paid well, but sometimes was job was for more than money. Well, for me it was. It gave me the opportunity to just space myself from my family. A family of Aunt Corry, Rapunzel, and Anna, I reminded myself.

I brushed it off before I got too upset and pulled on my red t-shirt (the only time I ever wore a short sleeved shirt) and black pants. I fixed my hair into bun and was about ready to put on my nametag when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," I called out to the knocker.

Anna hustled in with a look of nervousness written on her face.

"Hey, Ellie! So, I was thinking, could I join you in your business-of-one Replacement thing?" Anna asked, plastering a smile on her face.

I froze in my pinning process and turned to face Anna, who I'd been facing half of myself to.

Anna looked at my face and gave a nervous laugh.

"You're right, so ridiculous!" I began pinning again, "So how about I just date Hans instead?" Anna continued.

I yelped as I poked myself with the pin and took all of my self-reserve to keep from chucking the pin at the floor. Instead, I placed it on my dresser.

"Anna, you dated him once and broke up with him. That's how my 'business of one started'," I sounded like an icy bitch and I knew it, "Why don't you just date Hiccup or someone like that. You know, someone you haven't _broken up with_."

As rude as I sounded, I'd actually had the courtesy to withhold some words.

"People like Hiccup are nerds with no life. People like Hans are gorgeous and live a life. Besides, Hans already asked me and I said _yes. _I don't know why I was asking you anyway."

Anna left my room, muttering her last sentence before I could object to anything. I sighed and contemplated on calling after Anna. I shook my head and picked up my nametag to attempt pinning on my shirt again.

"...well she can go jump in a volcano!" was a clip of what I heard Rapunzel tell Anna.

I poked my self with the pin again and gave in to the desire to hurl it across the room.

Why couldn't we have stickers?

**~o0o~**

The beep of the scanner was all I heard other than the air conditioning. My plan to take extra shifts backfired on me, making me the least busy I could have been. I gave the older lady buying groceries a small smile and a soft "Have a nice day" before she left.

I sighed and looked around. There was only one co-worker in the store, Merida, and she wasn't one of the friendliest people in the mornings. Another person entered the store. I looked up to greet them, but stopped opening my mouth when I saw whom it was.

"Hans." I stated blatantly.

"Elsa, Dearest, how's life treating you? I see you're Daddy's -."

I cut him off.

"My father is not a topic. Go get you're groceries and head over to Merida when you are done." I held another icy tone.

Hans clicked his tongue.

"Still in denial I see. Oh, well. You're a smart girl, you'll face it in time."

My blood went from its frigid state to a boiling point, but I stayed silent. When Hans realized I wasn't going to answer, he went off to go get his groceries. I knew that Hans had probably been sent there or else it would have been a longer conversation.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, pulling up my gloves. I wasn't normally allowed to wear them, but since today was rather inactive, the manager let it slide.

" 'e bother'n ya, huh? What's 'e got against ya? Bad break up or somethi'n like that?" asked a heavily Scottish accent.

I answered without looking at Merida.

"Yeah, something like that," I muttered.

Merida got that I wasn't going to elaborate.

"So you're be'n a Replace thing-a-ma-bobber for Jack Frost. Last I 'eard, he was with your couz, Punzie."

I blinked at Merida. Why was she suddenly so talkative?

"Uh, yeah. I am," I replied stiffly.

"How many people 'ave you been a Replacer for?"

Merida looked purely curious. Not gossipy or suspicious, just curious.

"Well, you just saw one, " I nodded my head over to a Hans in the paper towel's isle, "and several more in the same year. Probably more than Jasmine had gone through."

There that was a satisfying answer. Plenty descriptive...

"So, what are ya do'n this weekend? I mean othe' than this," Merida asked.

I began to realize she was trying to pick up a conversation.

"Are you always this talkative?" I asked rudely, hoping to have her take the hint.

"No, I-I just wanted somethin' to do. It's borin' 'ere. Too much I don' wanna think about, ya know?" Merida replied. As if realizing her mistake, she shook her head and returned to her side of the register.

It was a moment of silence before I spoke.

"Lying in bed, not thinking or doing a thing until Sunday. Then I meet up with Jack."

Merida grinned.

"That sounds like me. Except fo' Jack. Not even this," Merida flipped her unruly red hair dramatically, "'ould to that."

I chuckled, but half of it died in my throat. I looked up at Hans, wh was smirking at me and handing me his basket. I reached out for the basket.

"Actually, sir. I c'n 'elp you right 'ere," Merida called out. Hans took one look at her and quickly obeyed.

I smiled. Why didn't I talk to this chick before?

Right. Because I don't talk to anyone. My smile made record time, but still disappeared.

**A/N: So, we have a Hans and an Anna. Spoiler Alert: Things will go down. :P And now we have met Merida. Well, why not, right? She'll be fun! **

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! They are greatly appreiciated and motivators.**

**Reviews= Update**

**Love,**

**Samantha**

**P.S. I don't own ROTG, Frozen, HTTYD, or Brave.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Replacement**

Sunday was not a "sun" day. It was rainy and cold, the worst time possible to have ice cream. I hadn't gotten Jack's phone number before, but it wasn't hard to get it from Rapunzel's phone.

Rapunzel woke up early on school days, thanks to an alarm clock, but it was the weekend, she slept like a baby. Still, I knocked on the door to make sure. When I was given no response, I let myself in. I swept around the room and quickly got her phone.

I silently closed the door and made my way to my bedroom, scrolling through Rapunzel's contacts. There it was: Jack Overland Frost. I scrawled the number on a piece of paper, dropping Rapunzel's phone in the process.

"Oops," I muttered as I bent down to pick it up off of the (thankfully) carpeted floor. Just because I didn't respect Rapunzel didn't mean that I didn't respect her stuff.

As I picked it up, I noticed that the screen had changed to 'Recent Contacts'. And, right at the top was Jack Overland Frost. Unless Rapunzel hadn't made any phone calls for the past week, she and Jack had had a conversation via phone call.

Or an attempted conversation.

But that thought process hadn't made as much sense as it should have. Rapunzel only called Jack once. A desperate girl would have called at least twice.

Since I couldn't listen to their conversation, I checked Rapunzel's texts. Bingo. Right below Flynn Rider and... Merida Dunbroch.

I shook my head. I would have to look into her later. I took a deep breath and clicked on Jack's name, far too many thoughts rolling through my head.

_Rapunzel: So, you hired my cousin?_

_Jack: Yes. And so what?!_

_Rapunzel: No need to get all upset. I was just wondering if you knew her history_

_Jack: Yeah, I think the entire school does._

My hands shook with laughter. This was her pay back?

_Rapunzel: I'm not talking about her history of boys_

_Jack: Then what 'history'_

My hands went from shaking to frozen in place. Rapunzel was really going to tell me out right there? That would be it?

I couldn't let Rapunzel find her phone. It had ended there, thank god. I went over to the compartment where I kept my gloves. Right before I shoved it beneath in various colors of hand gear, I stopped. What about Merida? What did she have to do with this?

I took a breath from my nose and clicked on Merida Dunbroch.

_Merida: Hey, Punzie, broke up again huh_

_Rapunzel: Yes_

_Merida: Anything I can do 4 u_

_Rapunzel: Actually_

_Merida: I didn't expect u 2 say yes_

_Rapunzel: Well I did_

_Merida: Fine wat is it_

_Rapunzel: My couz, Elsa, works with u_

_Merida: So u want me to befriend her_

_Rapunzel: Yup. Then tell me about it_

Tears welled up in my eyes. I'd known Merida for _one day_ and I was already upset. I shoved the phone underneath my dresser drawer roughly and slammed it. That was what I got for caring.

In anger, I thrust my hand out, ice sprawling from it. That was better. First thing's first, I needed to text Jack.

_Cold and rainy, pay me nxt time_

I clicked send sat down on my bed. I had to think. I needed to make sure Rapunzel never sent that last text, and I had a feeling that blowing Jack off would only give me a decrease in income.

I shot a glance at my dresser. Priorities needed to be set.

One, don't let Rapunzel find her phone.

Two, think of something else later.

It really was a bad idea to be a Replacement for Jack.

**A/N: I'm guessing that those who wanted another date with Elsa and Jack are cursing me, huh? But this is crucial to the plot, so don't get mad! This will I get better, I promise.**

**I know these are short. I know, I know, I know a million times, but I feel better separating ideas. But I know people don't like short chapters, so here I go:**

**If you guys review six reviews ****today, ****9/18/14, I will update tomorrow or sooner. Sound good?**

**Either way: Review= Update**

**Love,**

**Sam**

**P.S. I don't own Brave, Tangled, Frozen, or ROTG.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Replacement**

Monday morning hit like a pick-up truck. It felt like a miserable day where I would fake sickness. From the way I was acting, it would have been believable, except for one thing: Never, ever, in my life, had I been sick.

So I woke up (butt crack of dawn), got dressed (in suffocating clothes), and brushed my hair (too exhausted to put it into a bun). Then I trudged downstairs, a scowl permanently printed on my face.

"Well, don't you look lovely today! You even have your hair down," Hummed Aunt Cory. She handed my a dish of scrambled eggs.

"Morning," I muttered and chose a seat next to Anna.

"You're late," Anna whispered to me, "Is everything okay?"

I hadn't realized how long it had taken for me to get ready. I chocked on my eggs when I realized it had taken me approximately _3 hours_ to get downstairs.

Anna patted my back and laughed.

"I'm taking that as a _no_."

"No, no! I mean yes. I mean... I'm fine," I tumbled over my words, pulling out a heavy smile as the finale.

Anna shrugged, turning her attention to Rapunzel.

"So, are you up for that double date tonight?"

Rapunzel, who'd previously been picking at her food in boredom, looked up enthusiastically.

"Oh, you bet! I can't wait for _yours and Hans's _company!"

I gritted my teeth. I wasn't in the mood for this.

I gave up trying to eat my breakfast and dumped the dish in the trash.

"I'll be at the bus stop!" I called out.

Right then, my mother bustled down the stairs.

"Oh, I'm going to be late."

Mother turned to look at me. I averted her gaze and quickened my pace.

"Oh, Ellie!" My mother called to me.

My shoulders slumped and I feigned indifference.

"Yes?" I asked, schooling my features.

"If you're on your way out, I could drive you," Mom offered.

"Um, that's alright." I bit my lip and adjusted my backpack.

Mom gave me a soft smile.

"Oh, come on. The bus makes you wait."

Mom didn't give me much of an option; she just walked over to the door and held it open for me. I reluctantly followed.

After what took a much too minimum amount of time, we were on the road.

"You didn't have to sit in the back, you know," Mom said.

"I know." I looked out the window.

"Is school going well?" Mom asked.

"Yes."

Mom sighed and looked into the rear-view mirror.

"Listen. I don't know why your father refused to let you back into his home. But I do know that _I_ will _never _say what he said to you."

The memories punched into my stomach. I remained silent.

When the school pulled up, I practically sprinted from the car. However, my mother was somehow able to catch my wrist.

"Elsa."

"Yes?" I replied warily.

"I love you."

My throat closed up and I nodded, unable to reply back.

* * *

Everything before and after lunch remained a blur. But lunch itself was a different story.

I was by myself at the back table; thankful Rapunzel was gracious enough to leave me in peace.

Not five bites into my sandwich, however, Hiccup slid into a seat in front of me.

"Elsa."

"Hiccup," I replied.

"So, you're being a Replacement for Jack," Hiccup stated in a hinting tone.

"I am."

"Jack said he wouldn't ever do that. Ever. In fact, when he first heard about he—"

" 'e wh't?" Merida asked.

I froze up.

"Nothing." I replied hurriedly. I picked up my lunch and stood up.

"N'a, n'a. S't down. I d'nt bite."

The way Merida was acting made me sick. She looked so _sincere_, but I knew just _wasn't_.

"No. No I won't," I leaned forward on the table, closer to Merida, "I do not enjoy being spied on by one of Rapunzel's drones."

I was seething, and, worst of all, both Merida and Hiccup looked scared. It wasn't that I was so worried about their fear, rather how my magic was feeling. I looked down at my hands and swallowed at the sight of barely visible frost. However, I quickly averted my gaze and focused it on the floor, afraid that Merida and Hiccup would look at what I was seeing.

I lifted my hands from the table and put them at my sides, not sure of what to say next.

Merida took a breath.

"Ah t'ld 'er 'at a' ya did wa' 'and by the register."

I looked up at her.

"Ah d'nt 'ell her a'out," Merida leaned forward, " 'im."

I jerked back, surprised.

Hiccup cleared is throat.

"As much as I love this 'bonding moment', I've got an issue that you may want to hear."

Not feeling much of an opinion on whatever he was talking about, I turned to Hiccup and nodded.

"As I was saying before Red here burst in, Jack was acting strangely before he and Rapunzel, you know, broke up. He was rambling on and on about how stupid and shallow your...job...was."

I snorted.

"I think the whole school would have been talking about it right now if that were the case."

"...because Jack and I hang out during school hours," Hiccup replied sarcastically.

"Fine." I sighed, "What are you saying, then?"

"I'm saying that Jack's going to set you up somehow."

**A/N: So... yeah. It's not late yet! So I'm on time!**

**Well, anyways, thank you! Could you believe I got 13 reviews? Of course you can! You contributed to it!**

**So please keep it up!**

**Love,**

**Sammie**

**P.S. Disclaimer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Replacement**

_I opened a book I've read a million times; Beauty and the Beast. Hiccup tapped me on the shoulder, startling me._

"_Hey," he said._

"_Hi..." I said uncertainly, raising an eyebrow._

"_So, now that you're not being a Replacement for Hans-"_

"_A what?" I asked. It sounded like a silly word._

"_Well, yeah, I mean, you were _replacing _Hans's old girlfriend, so I thought that The Replacement would be a good title for you." Hiccup shrugged with a hint of nervousness, "So are you going to hear me out or not?"_

"_I wasn't stopping you."_

"_Well then, could you be my Replacement for just one week? Just for my parents?"_

_This being my first offer, I was a little surprised._

"_W-well, who would I be... replacing?" I asked._

"_Well, you'd be my fake girlfriend, but I wanted you to keep up the title."_

"_You mean, the title you made up."_

_Hiccup smiled._

"_Yeah."_

"_Alright," I said, snapping my book shut._

_Hiccup's smile broadened._

"_Great. And, by the way, Hans is spreading rumors of you being abandoned by your father? Well, you may want to stop those. Bye!"_

_Hiccup was off before he was able to witness my extreme break down._

**Present Day**

I don't think Hiccup expected me to laugh. He had never heard me laugh; not many at school had, which was probably why they were staring. Eventually, the curious stares turned to fearful stares. Why? Because I just _kept_ laughing, longer than any sane person would. And maybe they were rightful to stare. Maybe I _was_ insane.

But I didn't care. For hours and days of holding back tears, I just wanted to _laugh_, perhaps giving tears an uncontrollable chance to pop up. I think it was five full minutes of laughing when Hiccup tapped my shoulder.

"Uh, Elsa?"

I swallowed my final laughs and nodded.

"Yea?"

"Is there a reason for your weirdness?" He asked.

"Is there a reason your best friend is a dragon named Toothless?" I mocked. Hiccup elbowed me.

"Way to blow my cover, Ellie. And yes. Because its my birthright."

I rolled my eyes.

"And it's not a birthright of mine to laugh?"

Hiccup groaned.

"Fine, fine. Can I just have your perspective on the situation?"

I opened my mouth to reply, when Merida spoke up.

"Ah agree with Dragon Boy. La La Land just don't suit 'cha."

Hiccup glared at me and I glared at Merida.

"I was getting to that," I snapped. Then I turned to Hiccup, "Anyways, I think that..." I trailed off and looked around the lunchroom. Eyes were still trained on me, "We should discuss this somewhere else."

**~oOo~**

"Why is Red with us here?"

I'd moved us to the vacant library where even the librarian had fallen asleep.

"I don't know," I said pointedly to Merida.

Merida didn't even look offended.

"Ah wasn't gonna to letcha leave me hangin' after the big ' 'e's settin' ye up," she replied simply.

I shook my head.

"Fine, just as long you don't tell _anybody_. My cousin in particular."

Merida mock saluted me, causing Hiccup to groan.

"It's great to know that you guys are taking my tip seriously."

"I'm sure you would do anything to get you out of getting pushed into your locker," I replied.

Hiccup then mocked me in a high-pitched voice, which I promptly ignored.

"Besides, I wanted opinions anyway," I added.

"What? The great Snow Queen asking for other people's opinions? Ladies and Gentlemen. Hell has frozen over." Hiccup faked his death, but not before smirking at his hit to home.

"Get off the ground and give me some ideas," I said gruffly.

Hiccup wasn't even off the ground before Merida was jumping off the ground with an idea.

"Oh! Oh! We coul' be lil' secret agents for your company!" Merida squealed.

I frowned at the idea, but Hiccup seemed to like the idea, for he backed her up.

"It's not a bad idea. Merida is in Jack's social rings and I'm friends with Jack."

"And you guys are willing to do that?" I asked.

"Of cour'." Merida said.

I didn't trust Merida, but I had little other choice.

"Alright."

Hiccup and Merida smiled. But there was one more question from Merida.

"Wait. Since whe' were ya friends wi't Jack?"

I gave Hiccup a sorry glance and Hiccup shrugged.

"It could have been worse," he whispered, "she could have asked about the dragon."

**A/N: You guys should have known that Hiccup would be important since I mentioned him in the third (?) chapter. Anyways, we can't have Hiccup be friends with Jack and not have some magical secrets, so NO ASKING WHAT I MEANT BY TOOTHLESS BEING HICCUP'S BIRTHRIGHT.**

**Other than that, thank you guys so much for the reviews! Please continue with the support!**

**Love,**

**Sam**

**P.S. Disclaimer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Replacement**

I didn't think Hiccup and Merida understood what the word "secret" meant. Sure, they went and did what they promised me they'd do and kept quiet about it, but their silence in that case wouldn't matter. After all, the _eating with me at lunch everyday_ kind of blew their cover. However, nothing I said made them stop. It annoyed me more than anyone could imagine.

Merida plopped down on the seat next to me as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Well, I suppose that by now it would be. It wasn't long before Hiccup joined me as well, taking a seat in front of me. I looked at both of them, and then looked back down at my food.

"What, no daily protest?" Hiccup asked mockingly.

"Aye, I was sure we'd hear another one o' your long rants on 'ow we couldn't be seen by the paparazzi," Merida joked along.

I sighed through my nose.

"Normally, yes. But today, it's convenient enough," I replied with a shrug.

This caught Merida and Hiccup's attention.

"Is that so?" Hiccup leaned forward.

"Yes. I have another Replacement date with Jack. He's been very cryptic about it; I don't even know where we're going."

Merida tried gave a shriek of glee, but Hiccup covered her mouth.

"Let's _not _catch the attention of the entire school," Hiccup hissed.

_Three days too late, _I thought to myself.

"Anyways, I've got an idea," I added, "You and Merida can double date with me."

"We're nevva gonna poll eet off," Merida said, "No offence, 'iccup."

Hiccup shrugged, "I was going to say the same thing."

I decided they didn't know where I was going with this.

"No. Everyone already knows you guys are acquainted with me. It would get us out of suspicion if Merida was you're Replacement, Hiccup." I explained.

Hiccup nodded, slowly getting.

"Yeah! Since you've already been my Replacement, it'll be an easy excuse."

Merida nodded.

"Okay."

I let put a breath of relief. This was going to work out after all.

"Oh, and Hiccup, you may want to bring your father's bulletproof vests," I said jokingly.

Merida's eyes widened.

"A joke!"

**-',-**

I hummed as I brush my hair into a bun. Mid-hair band, I paused. I felt like something different tonight. Something that said 'I'm one step ahead of you'.

I let my hair fall from its twisted position, letting it rest lightly on my back until I parted it into three sections. When I twisted it into its final hairstyle I looked at myself feeling refreshed.

Of course, I was wearing my gloves. Jack had told me to wear formal wear, so I chose to do the opposite and wear a light blue turtleneck and jeans with black boots. It sounded plausible for Jack, if he was indeed trying to set me up, to have me feel like a fish out of water. Plus, if I was wrong, it wasn't the most casual outfit I could have chosen.

"Are ya done looking at yourself?" Merida asked from my bed.

I jumped. I'd forgotten she was there. Earlier, we'd all decided to be at the door and go together to wherever we were going.

"Um, yeah," I looked at the clock on my phone, "Where did Hiccup go? Jack should be here any minute."

Merida gestured to Anna's room across the hall.

"You're sis 'ook 'im to 'tidy 'im up'." Merida air quoted with her fingers.

I chucked. Ah, Anna. She was one of the reasons I was hesitant to let Merida and Hiccup over, in case she decided to blow out our eardrums in delight for my friend making.

"Hiccup!" I called. I heard Anna mumble a few things before shoving Hiccup out.

He didn't really look much different. I could tell Anna tried gelling his hair (where the gel came from, I'll never know. Probably her hair spray), but Hiccup mussed up his hair anyways, which was good for him.

Hiccup waved to me.

"Be ready. Jack will — "

I was cut off by a knock at the door.

**A/N: This was short. Super, super, super short. I'm sorry. I just needed to get this little blurb out.**

**Also, last, last chapter I got a question from a guest that I forgot to answer.**

**So, to answer Guest and probably a few unasked questions of yours: This is Jelsa. So, I will, indeed, have Jack and Elsa fall for each other.**

**Please continue your support!**

**Love,**

**Sam**

**P.S. Disclaimer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Replacement**

I pulled at my clothes as I went to open the door. I wanted to eye Merida and Hiccup to see if they were there with me, but I needed to remind myself that I was self-reliant. I set my shoulders into place before taking the last step down the stairs, which were only a couple feet away from the door.

"I've got it!"

A blonde blur whirled past me and towards the door.

"Hi, Jackie!" Rapunzel played with her hair and giggled as an attempt to flirt.

Hiccup leaned over to whisper into my ear.

"Maybe we can make a break for it and drive away in Jack's car."

I was too peeved to even smirk a Hiccup's joke. What was Rapunzel even trying to do?

"So, I got a new phone because my old one went missing, and I was wonder if you'd give me your phone number?" Rapunzel went on.

Ah. Now I had it. The real problem would only begin if Jack was stupid enough to actually give her his phone number.

"Haven't you already memorized it, Miss Desperately Attached?"

... or do that. The real problem would begin if Jack gave her his phone number, or do what he just did.

The smile fell right off of Rapunzel's face.

"Says the boy who uses my cousin as a replacement!"

That wouldn't hurt if it weren't literal. I took in a deep breath, wanting this to be over with. Pulling at my gloves, I stepped towards the two.

"Listen, no one is getting anything out of this —"

Rapunzel, who had turned around to looked at me, saw something that made her gasp.

"Merida! What in the world are you doing here?"

Whoops. I guess Rapunzel hadn't noticed Merida's absence at lunch (which was a odd thing to take disregard of).

It wasn't like I had expected Merida to hide behind Hiccup or anything, but for her to stand _next _to me was rather bewildering.

"Just join'n your couz."

Rapunzel looked at Merida a certain way.

"Oh, you didn't have to do _that_," Rapunzel said, implying a 'for me.'

"I wasn't," Merida stated.

Rapunzel pursed her lips. Whether it was in confusion or annoyance, I didn't know. The fact of the matter was that Rapunzel (hallelujah) left.

I smiled as I watched her walk away and turned to Jack.

"Oh, so sorry to interrupt on your Replacement date, but Merida wanted to join the business and I thought that I should train them tonight. Is that alright?" I asked a little too Rapunzel-like for my liking.

"They're paying for themselves," I added, applying some extra ice to it.

Hiccup and Merida looked at each other, likely asking if they had the money I gave them.

"Oh, they won't need it," Jack replied with a smirk.

**~o0o~**

Before I say anything, let me make this clear: I hate fire.

I wasn't ever cold. I had no need for fire. Not only that, but the ice inside of me resented it to the greatest amount possible. It lashed out anytime I was too near, as if presenting dominance.

So when Jack brought us to a _bon fire_, I thought I was going to collapse in fear. Not only was there fire, I was at a _party_. I should have added that to the rules. But 'no parties' sounded awfully suspicious. And so did 'no fire'.

I gulped and looked to Hiccup for comfort. Hiccup only smirked, and the worst part was that _so did Jack_. I panicked. Was I being set up? Had Hiccup told Jack?

I thought that was the case, until I realized Jack hadn't seen the fire. And when he did, he grew just as pale as me. Merida's hand touched my shoulder.

"Don worry; I don drink," Merida whispered lightheartedly.

I gave Merida a smile, but that was not the reassurance I was looking for.

Jack cleared his throat.

"Um, we should, um, go near the ocean. It's got a pretty view."

I nodded enthusiastically. Hiccup looked back and forth at Jack and with a smile on his face. Then I got.

Jack wasn't setting me up; Hiccup was.

**A/N: Boom! Don't worry; Hiccup's a good guy. He's just trying to have Jack and Elsa notice their similarities (for lack of better words).**

**So, I'm writing a fanfic in the HTTYD section called How To Define Your Life (and Dragon). Please go check it out and review. Thanks!**

**Love,**

**Sam**

**P.S. Disclaimer.**

**P.P.S. I apologize for shortness, but you know how it is.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Replacement**

_I was fairly certain I had PTSD. Not that I would tell anyone about it. No, father made it very clear that I was on my own, as he rushed to pack my bags and sent me to live with my mother. Anna didn't really care that she couldn't see her dad anymore. She rarely saw him to begin with. _

_I had to deal with a new school in which I refrained from making any friends. What I didn't know was how bad it was to forget your P.E clothes. I honestly never cared much for remembering my clothes. It wasn't like I cared or anything. Plus, despite my best efforts, being at a new school made remembering P.E clothes move onto my 'I couldn't care less' list._

_However, on the second day I forgot my clothes, my P.E teacher took out her phone._

"_Call your parents."_

_It made my blood freeze. Not literally, luckily. I walked up and took the phone from her hand, breathing only through my nose to disguise my heavy breathing. I didn't want to call my mother. She chose to see Anna more often than me. That was her decision and I respected that. Therefore, it was my decision to not communicate with her, and she respected that. I didn't want to call her today and send her the wrong signal._

_At least, that was what I told myself._

_I didn't want to call my mother, but the coach checked to see if I'd called or not. I shook my head. This was going to be a mistake. Shakily I dialed a number._

_One ring, two ring..._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi... Rapunzel."_

"_Who is this?"_

"_Um, Elsa."_

"_Don't joke with me Anna."_

"_I'm not and neither is she."_

"_Elsa? Why are you calling? Is everything okay with mom and Aunt Elisa?"_

"_They're fine. As far as I know anyways. I just... The coach wanted me to call home because I forgot my clothes. I didn't really want too call my mom."_

_It was a few moments of silence before Rapunzel replied._

"_Okay then."_

"_Just, please don't tell mom. Or Aunt Cora."_

"_Fine."_

"_Thanks, I guess."_

_I hung up before Rapunzel could reply. I threw back my shoulders in attempted recovery and went to hand the phone back to the coach._

"_Did she pick up?" she asked._

_I nodded. It wasn't until I realized she said "she" did I realize my coach knew that something happened with my dad and me._

_When I sat back down, someone tapped on my shoulder._

"_Its so weird seeing Ms. Hofferson like that_. _She used to be my history teacher," an awkward boy with shaggy brown hair said._

_I didn't reply._

"_Um, I'm Hiccup."_

_That caught my attention._

"_You're... who?" I asked._

_Hiccup smirked._

"_That's not really my name. It's really Harry. But Hiccup goes better with my name. Harry Horrendous Haddock. It sounds even better with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock."_

_I snorted._

"_I am Elsa Snow Winters," I told Harry... or rather Hiccup._

"_Wow. Sounds like a lot of cold."_

_He had no idea._

"_And geez, you're so formal," Hiccup threw back his shoulders and mimicked a royal voice, "I am Elsa, the Snow Queen."_

"_Haddock! Winters! Get ready!" Ms. Hofferson called._

_Hiccup snickered, but I just turned my head. I did not like this hiccup of a boy._

_~oOo~_

_When I got home, my mom was waiting at the table, so I went to go up to my room._

"_Wait, Elsa," she said._

_I turned around and swallowed._

"_Y-yes?"_

"_Sit. I need to talk to you," she said._

_Rapunzel's long blonde hair caught my eye. I turned to my mother and nodded._

"_I will. Just let me drop off my stuff."_

_My mother nodded, and then I was off._

"_Rapunzel!" I hissed, "Why do I think that you have something to do with my mother needing to talk with me?"_

_Rapunzel looked surprised that I spoke to her that way, but shook it off._

"_Because, I got detention for my phone ringing, and my mom went ballistic! I couldn't just let myself get tortured like that!" Rapunzel's tone softened, "Besides, you should clear up whatever you have between you and your mother."_

"_I'm sorry!" I cried, "But you don't understand what's really going on. And I don't expect you to. You can't clear what isn't there. And there's absolutely nothing between my mom and me! I didn't want to call my mom, because I've never wanted to talk to her!"_

_Rapunzel's stare hardened._

"_Try me."_

_She slammed the door, and I looked back downstairs. _

_Never would I ever deal with anything like this again._

And yet I was.

As I looked at Hiccup, I was speechless. I swallowed and Merida looked at me strangely.

"Ah-ah'll leave ya two ta discuss— whateva this ahs."

"No!" I yelped, and suddenly I felt like I did all those years ago, "No. I don't want for you to go."

If there wasn't a party going on just a few yards away, you could have heard a pin drop. No one spoke for what seemed to be like hours (which was probably more like seconds), until Jack said something.

"I'd like to leave."

And just like that, Hiccup's victorious smile returned. What was he playing at? Why was he doing this?

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, if the party make you feel uncomfortable, there's always the ocean," Hiccup said, gesturing to the glorious sheet of water.

Hiccup was a horrible actor, so I knew something was up his sleeve. But I didn't think that he would want to torture me like this. Jack didn't look any better. He was pale as a sheet (as was I, I'm sure) and he looked like a fish out of water. I looked back at this unusual new smug Hiccup— wait, Hiccup was usually smug, so scratch that— this new evil Hiccup. Whatever, two could play this game.

"Very well, then," I walked over to the water, not checking to see if the other three were behind me. What I did know was that Jack was beside me.

"I'm... sorry. I knew that you and parties were pretty off set, but Hiccup said it would be fine. He said if I just took you, you wouldn't mind."

I nodded in sync with my steps.

"I'm guessing he also didn't tell you that there would be a bon fire."

"Y-y-you saw that?" Jack said, almost afraid.

I froze in my tracks.

"No, actually. I just... nevermind. I didn't realize you had a thing about bon fires.

Jack laughed.

"I should have known Hiccup was up to something. Him with Merida as a Replacement? He looks too happy for Astrid to have broken up with him."

I blanched.

"He's got a girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah, its been going on for years. You should have heard their story. His favorite thing to say that while most relationships are filled with ponies and unicorns, his and Astrid's are filled with— "

"Dragons," I mustered.

Jack blinked.

"You..."

"Know?" I filled in, "Yes, a little bit more than that."

I could just imagine what would happen if Jack knew about Hiccup and—

"Toothless?" Jack asked.

And right then I knew; Hiccup knew something that I didn't. Now I had to be extra careful to be sure Hiccup never goes along with his plans.

**A/N: I know, I know. For such a long wait, you'd expect something bigger. But I put **_**some**_** effort into this. I've just been dying with writers block for this story, which is because of a few things.**

**Hiccup's character gave me an idea in which lead me right back to this. Keep reading to find out something that'll chock you.**

**Hiccup's character has gotten me obsessed with HTTYD. Again, continue to be able to choke.**

**Well, this is my read ahead in order to chock.**

**Did you guys remember reading that I wanted you guys to check out my new story How To Define Your Life (and Dragon)? Well, I REALLY wanted someone to catch on, but I guess not, so I'll tell.**

**As you guys have read, Hiccup has this dragon. Well, How To Define Your Life (and Dragon) is all about Hiccup leading up to this story. Its about how Hiccup got his dragon, his relationships, and hardships.**

**So, I hope you guys read and review to both stories!**

**~Sam**


End file.
